Roku High
by codered459
Summary: When Aang goes to Roku High he realizes that things are never easy. Story includes alot of drama and sorrow. KATAANG
1. First day

Aang was no normal kid he had a talent, he could control the four elements. The only problem is that he was scarred so he kept his talents a secret to everyone including his parents. They decided to send him to a new school thinking this would make him happy so they sent him to Roku high. Of course Aang did not like this idea he wanted to stay with his people in the southern air temple but they moved there anyway.

Aang awoke to his alarm it was seven in the morning and he knew it was his first day. He hated first days mainly because back home everyone knew who he was and now no-one even knows his name. He got out of bed and went to take a shower then got dressed had breakfast and proceeded to wait for the bus. As Aang waited he noticed two people walking to the bus stop as-well one was dressed in a blue tank top and blue jeans, she had a necklace on her and some sort of hair loopies. Aang couldn't stop staring he was just amazed the other person she was walking with seemed to be a bit cocky he was wearing a blue shirt to try to show off his not very impressive muscles and a bit too tight trousers. The boy in the blue shirt was arguing so much he was not looking where he was going when BANG he walked in to a lamppost. The girl just stood there laughing while Aang just looked at her in amazement before going to help the boy. He reached out his hand and the boy happily accepted Aang lifted him up without a problem.

"Hi I'm Aang I just moved in here" he said smiling at the girl.

The boy jumped in his way "nice to meet you Aang I'm Sokka and this is my sister Katara your new here then where did you live before? Was it nice? How strong are you?"

"Sokka" The girl spoke she looked almost embarrassed "I'm Sorry about my brother he can sometimes get a little weird"

Aang looked at her still smiling "It's okay no worries I used to live in the southern Air temple and yes it was nice, I also think I am quite strong if that's the answer you want.

Aang, Katara and Sokka sat there and continued talking until the bus showed up. Sokka ran straight on to find his girlfriend Suki. With Katara next up she sat by herself waiting for Aang as Aang got on the bus he noticed Sokka sitting by Oh no it was Suki. As Sokka told her about the new kid he pointed over to him so Suki could have a look. When she spotted Aang her eyes opened they made eye contact with each other before Aang got dragged down by Katara

"you can sit with me Aang and I will also show you around the school". Thanks Aang replied.

They got to the school and there was an assembly so they all took their seats as Katara and Aang sat together Katara felt someone tap her on the shoulder as she turned around she saw her best friend Toph.

Katara got up and hugged her "Okay that's enough with hugging sugar queen"

"Toph this is the new kid Aang"

"Wow I can barely feel your vibrations I'm gonna call you twinkle toes" Just as Aang was about to protest a man walked in front of everyone and tapped the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Okay so as you all know we all come from different nations and there used to be an Avatar but he died and the cycle was broken but that does not mean we cannot live in peace under my rules, you will all receive time tables for your classes and hopefully you can progress in your talents. That will be all"

Aang turned around to see a boy with a scar on his left side of his face look at him with anger, Aang sighed "this is going to be a long year".


	2. Misunderstandings

As Aang waited to get his time table he felt a tap on his arm he turned around to see suki

"Um hi again Aang long time no see is it alright If we talk about what happened between us I don't want It spreading out like wildfire"

"Suki its okay there's no bad blood between us all that happened is that when my family went on holiday me and you dated and we had se"

Suki coughed to tell him to shut up

"ah I see what you mean but suki you do realise I tried to add you on Facebook all the time and I tried to message you but you never responded"

Suki looked down to the floor she had tears in her eyes she hugged Aang and started to break down

"I'm so sorry Aang I so sorry can we still be friends"

"of course" Aang said cheerfully what Aang did not know is Sokka was watching he clenched his fist and went back outside. Finally Aang got this time table he checked it to see he had history with Mr Iroh first. He went to go and look for Katara who he spotted talking to Toph

"Um Katara I got history first do you think you will be able to show me the way"

"sure she said I have Iroh as well" They got to class and sat down next to each other Aang felt a stare behind him It was that kid again he was just staring at Aang all angry looking. Mr Iroh walked In

"Hello class today were going to learn about bending"

"what's bending" said a random boy "

Bending my boy was a power given by the turtles to those who are worthy there was four nations Earth, Fire, Water and Air Long ago they all live in harmony until the fire nation attacked only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished it is said to believe that he died in the Avatar state and ending the cycle over time people lost their bending and the war was won by sticks and stones now all nations life together again" "But it is said that the fire nation are looking to start another war Its sad to say I was born there"

After another forty minutes the gang went their own ways to the next lessons until they met up at break Aang was talking to Katara, Toph and Suki when he spotted Sokka he went over when all of a sudden his face was met with a fist Aang fell on the floor and looked up to Sokka who went to go and hit again but this time Aang was ready he caught Sokka's fist and started to crush it as he got up Sokka started going down

"What is your problem man you just punch people for no reason?"

"No but why were you hugging my girlfriend dude that's not cool"

"Um it is if we used to be friends" At this point everyone was around Sokka and Aang including Katara. Aang let go of Sokka's hand and went to class Katara looked at Aang and notice he had blood on his face she looked at Sokka

"you Idiot why?" She ran to see Aang in class with the blood still running down his face. No one was In class yet she ran up to him and gave him a hug "Im sorry about my stupid brother are you okay" Aang looked at her "Katara I'm fine can I tell you something" "what is it Aang" "I like you a lot and I wondered if you wanted to hang round mine after school" "sure it's a date" she said as she pecked Aang on the check they both blushed.

All the classes went well but the one thing that kept bothering him was that kid with the scar all he did was look at Aang was it because of his tattoos He didn't even know. When the final bell rang they all got outside. Sokka spotted Aang talking to the rest of the gang he went to Aang and place a hand on his shoulder

"Look man I'm sorry for early I was over reacting, and jealous and I thought you were weak and that I could take you Cleary I was wrong but what I'm trying to say is that are we cool?"

"Yeah Sokka were cool why don't you come round mine today Katara and the rest are" "sure" They all got on the bus and went to Aang's house but when they got there the door was open and the rooms were dark Aang knew that something was wrong.


	3. The Avatar State

Aang walked in the house slowly with the rest of the group behind him when he walked into the living room he fell on his knees at what he saw his mum and dad burnt alive. As the rest of the group walked in they saw Aang on the ground with two bodies on the floor next to him. Katara felt tears build up and put her hand on her mouth while Sokka and suki stood there in shook, Toph broke the silence by saying "what's happing all I feel is Aang's vibrations" you know she is being serious when she says Aang and not twinkle toes. Aang just kneeled there silently crying Katara slowly approached him and put a hand on his shoulder but when she did his eyes and arrows started to glow. The wind picked up in the room as Aang got to his feet and started to rise fire was coming around him while the ground started to crack the water was rising as well. All of a sudden Aang let a scream of despair and sadness. While the group stood there shocked mainly because they were scarred like hell but also because they now know who Aang is he is the Avatar. Katara reached for Aang's hand "Aang I know you are upset and I know you have felt a terrible lost so have I, I lost my mother to a murderer and that fire in your heart will never go but Aang you got a new family were your family now" Then Aang started to lower and the group surrounded him in a hug while his head was still on katara's shoulders tears silently pouring down his face.

They called the police and told them what happened well most of it anyway not the whole breakdown business they all agreed that Aang should stay with Katara and Sokka just in case this was not just a random murder. The whole gang got to Katara's house and there dad answered the door the police phoned him up before hand to tell him what happened. They all went inside and sat down on the couch "Aang why did you not tell us you were the Avatar" Katara said hurt looking into his eyes "Because I never wanted to be I was scarred" "Okay twinkle toes spill it can you bend everything without the whole glow thing going on "Yes I am a master Air bender as-well as Water and Earth but I am no good with Fire" "One more question for you guys can you bend" "Wait that's not fair twinkle toes we were asking you the questions not the other way round" "It's okay Toph we can tell him" Katara said in her motherly voice "Yes Aang we can bend well me and Toph can I am a Waterbender while Toph is a Earthbender, We don't know how we got these gifts but we did, that's why we weren't scarred of you and your bending the whole gang has seen bending before" "Speak for your self sis you may have not been scarred but I have never seen so much raw power before" "Thanks Sokka" Aang said almost ashamed. "Guys I'm sorry I never told you I was the Avatar but I just lost my family I'm Still in shook I just want to go to sleep" Aang said while Katara stood up "Alright I will show you to your room" She said as she grabbed his hand she him upstairs to her room "you're sleeping with me Aang if that's alright I told my dad we were together and that way you won't have to sleep with my brother and his room of death" Aang flinched at the word. "Thanks Katara but are we sharing the same bed?" "I don't know Aang that's up to you" She kissed him gently on the lips he returned the favour but seemed to make the kiss a bit deeper. They fell on the bed and laughed "good night Aang" she said before one last kiss and he got into bed she closed the door and went down stairs were the rest of the gang were waiting "so twinkle toes is the Avatar" "Yeah" Sokka said "But you have to fill sorry for the kid his mum and dad are dead and apart from the Avatar state he has not really shown much emotion about it who do you think could have done It" " my guess is the fire nation" You know how they hate the Air nomads" Yeah but twinkle toes is the only Air nomad here" "Actually Toph he is the only Air Bender Left" Suki said as she walked in putting the phone down "you might want to check this out" she switched on the TV to see "breaking news the Air nomads have been wiped out sources are saying these are terrorist attacks the air nation is no more it is a sad day for the world" she turned the TV off " We have to tell Aang he is the last of his kind"


	4. School Fights

Two weeks have passes since the passing of Aang's parents and the air nation. Aang still lives with Katara and Sokka and has not been in school due to them allowing him to mourn much to the despising of principal Ozia. Katara and Aang have had the talk and are now dating they are with each other all the time and Katara hates school when she is not with Aang they have been intimate but have not gone all the way due to Katara's request. The Gang still have not told Aang about the Air nomads fearing he would go into the Avatar state and not come out. Aang woke up with Katara next to him they had the whole weekend to themselves and the loved every minute of it but now it was time for Aang to return back to school. What Katara has not told Aang is that she keeps getting hit on by the boy with the scar and his friend with black hair they were called Zuko and Jet they wanted to see who could get Katara first and she hated them so much. Aang had a shower, got dressed and made breakfast for him and Katara. She woke up did the same and then came down to see Aang smiling at her they exchanged a kiss but Aang ended it early because Sokka was waking up. Katara had told her dad and Sokka that Aang had been sleeping on the floor and Sokka does not even know about what they get up to on their free time.

They arrived at school without a problem by now everyone knows about the air nation. So when Aang came into class everyone gave there sorrows to Aang who shrugged it off thinking it was about his parents. Classes went fast and it was now break. The Gang all sat there in the courtyard talking when they hear "HEY BABY" They all turned around it was jet standing there was zuko "Get lost jet I told you I have a boyfriend" these words made Sokka spit out his milkshake "WHAT…Katara who's your boyfriend you know what I don't even want to know" Earning a punch from suki and toph. Jet came up to Katara and now had his hands around her "Jet I said stop" Sokka was about to go for jet until Zuko came and punched Sokka in the face Sokka was out cold that's when jet felt someone pull him off of Katara sure enough it was Aang standing there eyeing jet "She said to leave her alone" Jet looked at Aang. With a shirt Aang seems like nothing but take it off he has a muscles of steel. "You think you can take me because you're the last of your kind" everyone in the gang panicked "what do you mean last of my kind" "wow Aang you are stupid don't you look at the news the air nomads have been wiped out in a terror attack your lucky to even be alive" " YOUR LYING" Aang felt something he had never felt before Rage he speared Jet to the floor and kept punching jet in the face, Blood poured from jets face and Aang's knuckle's Jet was out cold Zuko went to swing for Aang but Aang was to quick he dodged all of Zuko's Attacks which surprised everyone watching because Zuko was the best fighter in the school before Aang threw one punch right on Zuko's temple knocking out Zuko cold. Aang walked up to Sokka and woke him up he thanked Aang for looking after his baby sister and the whole gang knew not to mess with Aang. Katara took Aang and dragged him to the bathroom and placed his hands under a cold tap "Why did you not tell me about my people Katara" "because I did not want you to go back into the Avatar state and worse I did not want to see you upset because I lov" she was cut off by Aang who kissed her passionately he put his hands on her chest before she undid his pants. Let's just say Aang got his reward.

The week went by quickly no problems until the last day jet and zuko have planned revenge against Aang because of what he did they wanted revenge so bad so they waited for him to walk home alone before jumping him. Aang felt something smack against his head he hit the ground and felt blood pour he looked up abit dazed before he saw a boot quick him in his head he fell back again but rolled out the way before the second one could hit he got to his feet to see Zuko and Jet they were both holding something Zuko looked like he had a metal pipe while jet had a blade. Zuko went to strike but Aang dodged before quickly spearing Zuko he unleashed all his anger on zuko making Zuko's face go black and blue before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his gut he turned around to see Jet standing there holding the knife in his belly he pulled the knife out and Aang fell to the floor Zuko got up and unleashed his anger on Aang but the difference is Aang only had fist Zuko has a metal rod he kept hitting Aang until Jet pulled him off "He's done" They ran into the woods leaving a bloody broken Avatar on the street with no-one to help.


	5. Help

Katara and Sokka were at home watching TV but after a while katara started to get worried if where Aang may be considering he was only going to the shops

"Sokka I think Aang maybe in trouble, He has been gone for a hour"

"Don't worry sis he is the Avatar if anything was to happen he would do the swish, swish, swish thing and blast everyone away" Sokka replied doing the actions as he was talking

"Maybe I should call him" Katara said with a hint of hope in her voice

There was no answer so after a while they decided to go and look for Aang. They were walking down the path when they noticed something-no someone laying on the floor.

"Aang?...AANG!" Katara screamed when she realized who was on the floor she started to run towards him with sokka following near.

Sokka pulled out his phone to call for help while katara was by Aang side at all times with tears running down her face. she noticed he had blood coming from his face but she felt blood coming from somewhere else she took of his jacket to see blood was pouring from his side

"SOKKA come here quick"

Sokka ran to next to her and put his hand over his mouth clearly in shook. he then crouched by his sister placing his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her

"I am going to call Toph and Suki they would want to know about this" he got his phone out again and phoned up Suki

"Hello"

"Hello suki its me"

"Whats the matter Sokka"

"Its aang he has been stabbed"

"..."

"hello...suki"  
>"Yeah sorry i am on my way to the hospital" Her voice was clearly trying to hold back the tears<p>

"Okay suki we will see you there"

He put down the phone and then went to go and call Toph

"Hello what do you want snoozles"

"Toph this is serious its Aang he got hurt bad meet us in the hospital in ten minutes"

Sokka walked back over to Katara who still was crying over Aang's state when he heard the ambulance arriving. They got in the ambulance and arrived at the hospital where aang was sent straight into A&E. Katara and Sokka were told to wait outside of the surgery room while Aang gets treated

Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours for katara but she woke out of her dream state by the arrival of Suki and Toph

"How is he?"Suki asked katara while Sokka was telling Toph what happend

"I don't know we have not been told anything...The sad thing is Suki I almost lost him and the past few weeks I have grown to love him and now he almost dies i just cant hold the thought i still feel his blood on me and he does not even know we where here for him what if he dies now then he would have died all alone"

"Katara don't think like that I am sure he will be fine its Aang he is the most powerful man on the planet"

By now the nurse had come in

"he is ready if you would like to go and see him"


	6. I love you

Katara slowly walked into the ward, were she saw Aang laying there fast asleep. The rest of the gang shortly followed and sat down next to Katara. Four hours have passed and Sokka, Suki and Toph have all gone home because it was getting late. But not Katara she had been at the same spot the whole time waiting for Aang to wake up.

"Aang please, please wake up" Katara said hopeing it would work but nothing happened

"Aang please I...I love you" suddenly Aang's eyes started to open

"Katara is that you"

"yes" she shouted in response jumping on Aang forgetting about his pain

"I was so worried when we found you, I thought you were dead"

"Don't worry Katara nothing can kill me, Not when I have something worth fighting for" he said as he placed her hand over his heart.

"Do you have any idea who did this to you"

"Yep it was Zuko and Jet, they must have wanted revenge after what happened at school"

"Well we need to get them arrested"

"Katara something was up with Zuko he looked like he did not want to do it he stumbled at first" He looked katara dead in the eye

"I think he was being forced to be with Jet, Maybe If I talk to him tell him who I am, Then maybe I can get him to join our little band of fighters.

"Aang you can't tell people who you are. specially ones that want to kill you" She could not look at him "You are meant to be dead Aang everyone over Facebook thinks your dead"

"So I let them down". He got out of his bed the pain shot to his face

"Aang what are you doing"

"I always knew I would have to bring balance to the world now but now I need to do it alone. If they think I am dead then you and Sokka will be next"

Katara tried to push him back to his bed but he was to strong.

"Fine you want to put your life on the line and lose again then Fucking do it Aang, Clearly your not thinking straight so if you want to break my heart then just do it"

Aang looked stunned he turned his head away from her and looked towards the window where it was just darkness

"I'm sorry Katara" He gave her a quick kiss before getting back in bed

"You should go home and get the others to come and visit me in the morning"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I will be fine"

Katara gave Aang a hug and then a deep kiss (which made Aang feel even worse for what he was about to do) she then got up and walked to the door

"Aang just remember I love you"

Aang looked at her trying to fight back the tears

"I love you to"

Katara left the ward and made her way back home leaving Aang all alone he whispered to himself

"I love you to katara" Before getting out of his bed again and making his way out of hospital

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

There was a loud banging coming at Iroh's door he opened it to see Aang standing there in some clothes that he looked liked he pinched

"I need to speak to Zuko now"


	7. New member to the Gaang

"Aang come on in" Iroh sad happily noticing Aang's cuts "What happened to you"

"Well sir if you don't mind I need to talk to Zuko first before I can really tell you" Aang said as he sat down in the living room of Iroh's house he saw that Iroh had alot of collectible's including a pia sho table with a white lotus tile lying on it.

"Zuko is at Jets at the moment but he will be arriving shortly, I don't know why but I can't see any good coming from that Jet person. He is just like my brother"

Aang looked confused to Iroh's statement but none the less he left it. He kept looking at the old wise man who was now drinking a cup of tea while sitting down in his chair. Aang could tell that his teacher was wiser than he seemed and knew he knew more than he looks like he knows.

"Then again I could see Zuko hanging out with the Avatar well that's if you came hear to forgive him" Aang looked like he had a bomb dropped on him.

"Relax Aang only the high ranking white lotus members, We are a group that swore to protect the Avatar. why do you think I covered a lesson on it and who saved you from the fire benders attack on the your people"

"Wait that was you?, What do you mean by fire benders?, Can you bend?" Iroh could not help but to laugh at Aang and the way he reacted he got up to make himself more tea and came back down to sit next to Aang. This time the fire benders eyes were deadlocked with Aangs

All In due time will you learn about being the Avatar and what is happening but right now Aang life is happening everywhere wealthier you make it or not"

There was a knock on the door

"I think I know who that is" Iroh got up and put his tea next to the pai sho table. he turned to Aang and smiled almost giving Aang a feeling of everything is going to be okay. Iroh got up to answer the door, he saw Zuko standing there in his red hoody and black trousers, his hair covering the scar on his eye. Zuko walked right in but stopped in his tracks as he approached the living he just stood by the doorway. His amber eyes stared at the young airbenders grey. A hint of quilt hit Zuko as he just kept staring at Aang. It was a mixture of how Aang was still alive and the fact he may now get in trouble that almost made Zuko throw up. He snapped out of his trance as soon as Iroh put his hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko we have a guest" Zuko looked at Iroh in defeat "I know"

They both walked in as Zuko kept staring at Aang this time however Zuko did not seem as angry towards the Avatar. There was a few seconds of silence before Aang broke it off.

"Zuko I need to talk to you, Iroh can you give us a minute" Iroh walked out of the room leaving the two boys face to face so much history between them to zuko's hate of Aang, to Aang fighting zuko, to zuko putting Aang in hospital. But for some reason all that tension left the air when zuko bowled his head and apologizing to Aang.

"I am sorry Aang for what I did, I was being controlled by Jet he said he would kill my sister if I would not be in his stupid little gang, The only problem is after attacking you I had enough. I switched side's I want to help you get revenge on jet but even more then that. Jet is working with someone, a contact that says he was responsible for the Air nation genocide. If we all work together we can stop them before more nations get wiped out"

"Zuko what about your sister?"

"She has left ,she told me, she was moving out that she broke up with jet and even though he tried to hurt her she showed him this whole time that he was just a game to her"

"Wow, well zuko if you are going to help there is one little thing you should know about me...I am the Avatar"

Zuko looked even more guilty he had attacked the most powerful man on the planet. The one that could have easily killed Zuko in a matter of seconds. he felt relived that Aang did not"

"Well Aang there is something you should know about me..." "You're a fire bender"

"Wait how did you know?"

"Zuko I am the Avatar of course I know" Zuko had a slight smile on his face

"And your not made?"

"Zuko what happened between my people and the fire nation has already happened Its easy to do nothing, but harder to forgive"

A few more hours have passed and Aang and zuko got on just fine. Aang headed for the door

"Well zuko I shall see you tomorrow" Zuko went to go and hug Aang but Aang grunted in pain

"Sorry about the whole injury thing" Aang chuckled at zuko's comment

"Don't worry about it Zuko"

Aang left but he just realised something he had no-where to go he told katara that he was staying at the hospital so he can't go back. That when he turned his phone on it shows he missed 5 calls all from katara and 2 texts

Katara to Aang

Aang where are you, you promised you would not leave the hospital. Pick up the phone

Katara to Aang

Its over

Aang looked at the phone. His tattoos started glowing again but he calmed down he put the phone back in his pocket and made his way to Katara.

"


End file.
